Felix Keir Leighton
Felix has been a close friend of Alexandrea for years, he was 18 years old when he joined the quests to help Alex in her search for the 7 lost crystals and her sister Gwendelline. He has his father, Christopher, mother Merrialine and 15 year old brother, Damian(the Leighton Family). Appearance Felix is a tall, handsome, young man with golden eyes, silver hair which blends into a purplish colour near the tips and dimples that can clearly be seen when he smiles. Most of the time he is forced into wearing "posh" and "fancy" clothing by his mother, usually consisting of a long, blue(sometimes purple) jacket with golden swirls patterned near the bottom and diamond-shaped buttons. Around his neck he is usually seen wearing a white, frilly cravat pinned down with either an oblong-shaped or purple rose(the symbol of his 7D7W team) brooch. He wears a black belt with a golden buckle, dark brown trousers tucked into his leather boots that reach up to just below his knees. His jacket collar is quite high, reaching halfway up the back of his head and the facings of the jacket are a darker colour compared to the rest. He wears a white long-sleeve silk shirt underneath his jacket. Nowadays he's been wearing casual clothes more often as he finds them more "comfortable". These clothes being a white short-sleeve shirt, jacket on top with white stripes running along the arms and tracksuit bottoms that match his jacket. Category:Boy Category:7D7W Category:Roleplay Category:Leader Category:PurpleRose Category:Character Personality Kind and understanding(to most people, exceptions are e.g. his fiancée who he's being forced to marry and they argue when they're together most of the time) and loves to help out whenever he can, especially when it's for his friends. He'll risk his life anytime to save anyone important to him. Calm most of the time, however, Can break under pressure and tough situations, especially during missions when people's safety is at risk. Backstory Felix was born into a very rich family, him and his brother, Damian got everything they wished for but didn't want to get spoiled. However, despite the luxury of a life he'd been living, Felix grew bored of his everyday life, he thought there wasn't much excitement nor challenges. He desired for; adventure. One night, when Felix, during his childhood explored a forest near their home late at night, he witnessed the appearance of a Magical Door. This was when he first met Alexandrea who decided to visit Earth. This was the beginning of their friendship, ever since then Alexandrea had promised to open a door for Felix at the same time of the same day and he would visit the Enchanted Garden he loved so much. It was then when Felix discovered he had magical powers. Felix also has a dark and unfortunate past, which to this day, still haunts him. He has experienced death before, having lost his life after battling Zephiria in the attempt to prevent her from causing havoc in the human world, his home, while he was still only a young teenager. The evil queen had placed a mark on his forehead which absorbed his life. Alex, arriving too late after she had heard about Zephiria's doing brought Felix to the Enchanted Garden where she tried healing him, but not moments later he died. Fortunately, Alex was able to restore back his life with her powers which took a huge amount of her energy, however, she could only return half of his life. Despite the mark of Zephiria being erased its after effects still remain, causing Felix to have horrifying nightmares of more death and usually at times when his mind or body is hurt, it apparently reduces his life span by a little more. Present Now at the age of 19 he is still helping Alexandrea in finding her crystals and Gwendelline, both Alex and Gwen being important people to him, but also, now with the helpers all united, he hopes they will finally be able to put at end to Zephiria. He is the leader of team PurpleRose. Image Gallery 5232fcf414b241151a0630ab 55a2e6aa5adcf2884009b257 rz.jpg.png Idiots.png|IDIOTS!! Group Leader.jpg|7D7W Leaders! Camping location.jpg|Camping RP! Felix and Olivia.jpg|No one likes the girl. Chii Felix and Alex.png Admin - CrystalHeartz and more!.jpg|Pigtails day! Image-1430659996.jpg Image-1430659576.jpg Image-1430644130.jpg Image112.jpg Image111.jpg|Felix using his magic! Image110.jpg Image109.jpg Image108.jpg Image103.jpg Image102.jpg|link=Derps. Image100.jpg|link=The girl being annoying. Video Appearances Felix's first video he appeared in was "7Doors7Worlds Leaders! - Idiot Wars" with Deen, Leaf, Venus and Rion. It was made by SweetTokiCandy~ Achievements! Badge-blogpost-0.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-picture-4.png Badge-edit-6.png Badge-2-2.png Category:Male Category:OC Category:Book Character Category:LoveHeartz Category:Weather